herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Canine Sith
Great Canine Sith is a Dire Wolf from ancient times who had the misfortune of being several beings were temporally misplaced and partly wounded during an ongoing attack on Dogma when Dogma was still corrupted by Zenith's Plague. However, the accident couldn't have occurred at a better time; this would be the very first encounter between Sith and the future, permanent bearer of the powers of GuruSaber; William Kenson. After the incident is over, Sith is returned to his own time after having been looked after by William and nursed to health, but not until he had determined William of being worthy of GuruSaber and having the powers given to William. By the president day, while visiting his grandfather's wildlife preserve of prehistoric mammals, William quickly deduces that Sith was unintentionally cloned back to life in this very preserve, and the two are temporarily reunited on different terms for the meeting. In this timeline, a very similar, yet ordinary Wolf was seen alongside King Arthur. Appearance As mentioned below, Great Canine Sith resembles a modern day wolf in coat and overall look... but not in size. In size, even when compared to an ordinary Dire Wolf, Sith is noticeably larger than a standard, Northern based Dire Wolf in size; he is big enough to somewhat tower over Plio during the first few years of The Blue Tri (Plio being 9-13 for the ages in question where he's shorter). In height, he is only a tad foot or so shorter than an average human male in height; almost 4-5 feet tall at the shoulder. Personality Aside from size and his role as the "Keeper of GuruSaber", his personality otherwise doesn't show itself very much; he is very much a normal, wild Dire Wolf by nature. A very benevolent one at that, but nevertheless, a wild animal all the same. When he encounters William around 25 years prior to the present, he is wounded by the temporal displacement caused by Dogma's (brief) rampage through space-time when trying to evade a near successful raid against him. With William stranded in the wilds, and Sith's pack surrounding him in anger, William does not act out of fear from them, and instead offers to help nurse Sith back to health and strength. When William ultimately succeeds, GuruSaber's hidden form emerges from Sith's soul and is gifted to William. Afterwards, William, Sith, and the latter's pack are placed back in their own times. One fateful day, though, William's grandfather ends up cloning back several Dire Wolves back to life for his wildlife preserve of prehistoric mammals; Sith just so happens to unintentionally be one of the specimens released into the park as the first generation cloned back to life. When William's grandfather later invites William, his family, and two friends to the park, William's chronokinesis allows him to detect that Sith is somehow present, although he hides the fact he's referring to Sith by simply mentioning the cloning back of Dire Wolves in general. When William is transported to the northern, wintery section of the preserve alongside one other on his grandfather's behalf to make sure William is safe, William tells his guard that he needs no safety from the wolves, since William is fully convinced that a good majority of the animals in the park fully remember their past lives from prehistoric times; he is correct, as while Sith's wolf pack are different specimens from the original pack, Sith himself is fully aware of who William is right off of the bat and is the only one not to showcase any aggression to him at all as a direct result. Design Notes Great Canine Sith's name is a shout-out to Great Grey Wolf Sif from Dark Souls, who was part of the inspiration for Sith's looks and size. The fact he is the one who ultimately gives William his powers as Guruson is also part of how Great Gray Wolf Sif inspired Great Canine Sith's design and nature. Sith's naming as an alternative spelling of "Sif" is actually a reference to Star Wars, which is overall meant to represent the fact that GuruSaber's weapon type is pretty much The Blue Tri's counterpart to a Light Saber, although many other variations of beam sword-like weapons exist in the same canon, including Rakokadi's doppelganger ParasaBlade having a beam sword that has a solidified form beneath the energy portions of the blade. The reference picture used for Great Canine Sith is actually a "Northern rocky mountain wolf", which is still alive today and known as a (possible) subspecies of the northern variety of Gray Wolves in North America. In addition, Great Canine Sith will not be getting a picture made by Shiramu-Kuromu until much, much later on since at the moment he does not know how to draw canine-based animals very well, and only manages to succeed with some of them due to varying reasons as to why they exist; Drei being an abnormal, genetically altered Corgi, and GuruMaster being a mecha shaped after a Dire Wolf and not meant to be the actual animal. Trivia Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Bond Protectors Category:Protectors Category:Elementals Category:Revived Category:Animals Category:Grey Zone Category:Mysterious Category:Heroes by Proxy Category:Mute Category:Good Vs. Good